Jealousy
by Boobunny60
Summary: Mycroft is Jealous of Sherlock and John's relationship. Slash Mycroft/John. Sherlock/John at the end. Warning: rape and violence.
1. kidnapped

**I'm not a great writer. I've always been bad at writing but I have a great imagination so I must try to write for the sake of my imagination. Thanks for reading and please be gentle when you review.**

John walked down a dark street. He had been working late and was now heading home at 10 pm. The street was deserted. The only sounds that could be heard were the crickets. He quickened his pace. Being in the dark alone didn't scare John much but Sherlock might worry or worse get bored and blow more holes in the wall of their flat.

A black Mercedes pulled up beside John. The back window rolled down and Anthea ordered John to get in. The doctor ignored her demand and kept walking.

"John, there is no need to be suborn. It's not like you have much of a choice any way," Anthea said meaning to sound threatening but sounded more like stating a fact.

John decided to get in to the car figuring there was no use in ignoring the threat because honestly Mycroft could always send someone to drag him to their little secret meeting.

John got in to the car. Anthea was on her blackberry and didn't even look up. The car moved on. The ride took half an hour and in that time they all stayed in silence. The doctor made no attempt to flirt with the woman sitting next to him for last time it didn't work.

When the car stopped, Anthea stated the obvious and announced that they were at their final destination.

John got out of the car and shut the door and the car moved on elsewhere. The man looked up at the place he was at. It was a large, very fancy mansion. He walked to the door and knocked. He wasn't sure why he needed to knock, I mean if you're going to pull someone off the street you should have the courtesy to be ready for them.

The door opened and John was not at all surprised to see Mycroft answer. The older Holmes wore one of his regular expensive suits. John was surprised to see the other man didn't have his umbrella; this thought made him laugh.

"John, how nice of you to visit come in," Mycroft said in an unusual pleasant voice.

"That's funny because I wasn't planning on visiting you. In fact I'm pretty sure you pulled me off the street and brought me here," John spat in annoyance.

"Does it really matter how you came to visit, Now that you're here why not stay awhile?" Mycroft moved out of the way to let John walk through the doors. The blond was hesitant but went in anyway seeing it as his only option at this point. "Follow me," the tall man said walking up a large staircase.

John followed. He started to worry a little. Unsure about what would happen, he decided to keep his guard up. But really, this is Sherlock's brother. There was no reason for the eldest Holmes brother to hurt John. So, what was this all about? One thought kept going through John's mind with each second that past 'I sure hope Sherlock isn't blowing holes in the wall of the flat right now'.

Mycroft stopped at a door and opened it. Both men entered. The room was a very large bed room. It was extremely fancy. It was decorated in the plain colors of tan and white.

The door closed as John was looking around. The blond quickly turned toward the door to see Mycroft locking it. Panic and suspicion filled John.

"What the hell is going on here Mycroft?" The military man shouted and started to walk toward the door. The older Holmes swiftly ran toward John and hit him with enough power to force him backwards and on to the bed. Mycroft pinned John down.

Mycroft was stronger than John had originally thought. The shorter man struggled under the taller man's weight but it was no use. Reasons for what was happening were unclear but John had a pretty good idea of what may come although even now it seemed so unrealistic.

"Why are you doing this?" John managed to say after giving up his struggles.

"Sherlock is fond of you. I'm not too fond of the idea of you two being close. It almost seems like you two are brothers and I'm being thrown to the side," Mycroft explained.

"Why do this? Why not just talk it out?" John asked shocked by Mycroft's jealousy toward Sherlock and him.

"Sherlock hasn't had feelings for anyone but me, although after our rivalry started things have changed," Mycroft tightened his grip on John's wrists. "I prefer that Sherlock and I have a closer relationship than you and him. You'll be staying here from now on. I don't want you getting between my brother and I anymore." The older Holmes brought his face close to John's.

"What are you going to do to me?" John asked in an angry voice. He was getting tired of being held down and he wanted to get free and punch Mycroft in his bloody face.

"I think you already know that," Mycroft said, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."


	2. where o where has my little john gone

**Yay! I got good reviews. I am super happy and it makes me want to write more! I just hope I can do this right…**

Sherlock lay in on his couch thinking about John's whereabouts. Sherlock glanced at the clock on the wall, 10am. John had been gone a really long time; Sherlock hadn't seen him since yesterday morning. The detective sprung up to his feet.

"John's in trouble. He must be," Sherlock thought out loud although it was better to think out loud when John was there to listen. "If he was hurt or alone he would have found a way to contact me. He hasn't yet so he must have been kidnapped."

Sherlock whipped out his phone and started to text DI Lestrade.

:) :) :)

John didn't move, the pain all over his body wasn't the worst pain he felt before; in fact the worst pain he had ever felt was when he was shot. It wasn't only pain that kept him from moving; it was the feeling of being violated. John curled in to a tight ball as the man next to him got out of bed.

The taller man had violated him three times. John didn't want to even think of the word 'rape' because that would only make him burst in to tears. He didn't want to even think about what happened, he just wanted to be with Sherlock.

Mycroft strolled to the side of the bed John was on and reached down and pulled the covers over him. John shuddered as the other man gently swiped his hand through his blond hair. He walked away and in to a bathroom without saying a word. John closed his eyes and involuntary thought of what happened last night.

_John was thrown on to his stomach. Mycroft held his wrists tight. The older Holmes kissed the other man's back down to his arse. The doctor started to put up more of a fight which only made the man on top of him tighten his grip. Anthea walked swiftly in to the room with a syringe in hand. She gave him a shot and left as quickly as she came. John's body started to relax. His breathing went from harsh grunts to soft sighs. Mycroft let go of him and striped of his own and then the army doctor's clothes. The shorter man tried to get up but he felt so relaxed and tired. He closed his eyes to sleep but sleep wouldn't come. Then his eyes opened wide as he felt something big and hard touching his arse hole. It started to slide in to him and he started to cry out. His mouth was covered by a hand. Mycroft didn't get much of a turn on by the sounds of yelling, crying, or screaming. John lay there unable to do anything except lay there and take it._

John felt tears coming on at this point but held them back, after all he was an army doctor and he refused to let anyone see him cry. Mycroft came out of the bathroom fully dressed and clean as if he never even went to bed in the first place.

"How are we feeling?" The fully dresses man asked to the one curled on the bed. The one on the bed gave no response only a glare. "You'll be confined to this room today and you can try to escape if you like but I have guards everywhere so it won't do much good. Oh, and I'll have some clothes brought in for you and you'll be fed so don't worry about starving and I'm sure by now you know where the bathroom is," Mycroft motioned to the room he had just came from. His voice was businesslike and it only made John angry. "I like you John, but I can't let you get between my brother and me. If you are here with me I'll love Sherlock just as much as I always have but If you are with him he will love me less. My younger brother is limited when it comes to loving." The older Holmes left with a nod toward John that was meant to be a goodbye.

:) :) :)

"Sherlock, what are we doing out here? I have other things to do besides walking around in the road searching for whatever it is I'm supposed to be searching for," Lestrade complained. The two men had been searching the route between 221B Baker St and John's place of work for an hour and Lestrade went along with Sherlock to search for things that were 'out of the ordinary'. Young Holmes completely forgot to mention why they were even looking in the first place. "Sherlock!"

"What?" Sherlock spat in annoyance as he lay on his stomach in the middle of the road. Cars past by and honked at the sociopath.

"What are we doing here?" Sherlock got up and gave Lestrade a look of annoyance.

"John has been kidnapped of course," His voice sounded flat and no emotion showed on his face. Lestrade on the other hand had a look of shock on his own face.

"Why didn't you mention that earlier?" The DI pulled out his phone and started to make a call. "I could have had the police looking out for him hours ago."

"No you couldn't of."

"Why not?" Sherlock looked at the DI as if he were an idiot.

"I have no proof that John was actually kidnapped. I know that he is missing and based on the information I have, I have deduced that John has been kidnapped." Lestrade hung his phone up just as the person on the other line said hello.

"So what you're telling me is you don't know where John is so he must have been kidnapped?" The DI asked, now he was getting annoyed with Sherlock.

"Look Lestrade," Sherlock said in a tone slightly softer than usual. "John always tells me where he is or where he is going. I haven't seen him since he left for work. He hasn't even tried to contact me." It sounded has if Sherlock was about to say 'I'm worried' but nothing more was said. Lestrade looked at Sherlock and he almost could have sworn he saw the man's face look worried for a second.

"Well, the police can't help if there is no proof of a kidnapping and John has only been missing for a little less than 24 hours. So, why am I here?" The DI watched as Sherlock continued his frantic search.

"I needed an extra pair of eyes and since my skull has no eyes and John has been kidnapped I need you." Sherlock said in his usual flat tone.

"Alright then," Lestrade said a little flattered by the fact that Sherlock _needed _him. The two men then continued their search.

**I was going to write more but I thought that maybe I should go find some plot bunnies because I had only started this story on a whim. **

**Next chapter: Sherlock finds out What Mycroft did.**


	3. Love is for the way you punch

**I think this chapter turned out well. **

Sherlock lay stretched out on his couch with his eyes closed. Nothing had turned up. He and Lestrade had searched everywhere but no evidence of John's abduction was found. Sherlock glanced at the clock, 11pm. John had been gone to long and Sherlock's worry grew but he kept his composure. All was not lost yet. Lestrade had gone off to have street cameras checked and witnesses found.

:) :) :)

John lay in curled up ball for a while after Mycroft had left but he soon realized that he couldn't stay that way forever. Eventually the older Holmes would come back and John didn't want to be naked when that time came.

John slowly inched his way out of bed trying to make the process as painless as possible. He reached the point where he had to lift himself which he knew would be difficult due to the events of last night. He slowly got to his feet, his legs felt strong but his arse felt otherwise. There was pain in his back, arms, and legs from Mycroft grabbing him so roughly during the rape. John stood for a while getting used to his new pains. He looked around for his clothes and the moment he saw them he started toward them being careful not to agitate his arse. He threw on his clothes and quickly made his way toward the door.

It was locked of course but that wouldn't stop a military doctor. He hit the door over and over again, with his body, with as much force as possible but it was no use, the door wouldn't budge. John looked over at the bathroom. A chill went through the doctor's body. He felt dirty and most definitely needed to get last night's smells off, Mycroft's smell off. He walked in to the bathroom closing and locking the door behind him.

:) :) :)

Mycroft felt wonderful and refreshed getting out of bed in the morning. Last night's event really lifted his spirits and he almost skipped around all day but managed to keep his skipping and happiness to himself. He had lots of work throughout the course of the day and at times he got a little frustrated but then the thought of John brought his spirits right back up. It was a fantastic day for Mycroft.

Later at night, a little after 11pm, Mycroft knocked on the door of 221B Barker St. Mrs. Hudson let the tall man in to the building and he made his way in to Sherlock's flat. He walked in to find Sherlock texting. When the younger Holmes had finished his texting he looked up to see his older brother. To Mycroft's surprise Sherlock was neither unhappy by his presents nor shocked. Sherlock looked of pure rage.

"Sherlock, is there something the matter?" Mycroft asked but he had already started to guess that his young brother knew something.

"Where is he?" Sherlock asked through clinched teeth.

"I'm sorry I have no idea what you're talking about." Mycroft stood by the door way unsure of what would happen next but what he did know was that the jig was up.

"Don't play stupid with me Mycroft." Sherlock said in anger He managed to stay on the couch even though the thought of getting up and punching his brother crossed his mind. The older Holmes smirked.

"How did you know it was me?" With that being said Sherlock instantly got up and ran towards his brother with a fist. His fist hit Mycroft right in the nose. Mycroft grabbed his nose and yelled in pain.

"The cameras," Sherlock said feeling a little better. "The cameras around the area John was taken were moved so they couldn't see who picked John up off the street. It was obviously your doing."

"Well done Sherlock, you're clever as always but that won't change anything." Mycroft brought a tissue to his nose and still had a smirk on his face, his tone was businesslike.

"What?" Sherlock asked thinking that because he figured it out that meant he could have John back.

"This started out as one thing but it has led to another. I'm in love with John Watson. Well more like in love with his body." Sherlock was shocked at this statement. Anger raged inside him. Sherlock swung his fist and punched Mycroft on the cheek. The force of the punch pushed Mycroft to the ground. The older Holmes swung his umbrella and hit the younger brother in the legs bringing him to the ground as well.

Both brothers lay on the floor staring at each other for a long while. Finally Sherlock spoke.

"Give him back," Sherlock said in a flat emotionless voice. Sherlock had the urge to hit Mycroft again and again but being that the man is powerful and hitting him wouldn't help with anything besides making Sherlock feel good, he found that he had to deal with this in a logical way.

"Sorry Sherlock," Mycroft lifted himself off the ground. His smirk was replaced by a bruise on his cheek and a bloody nose but he kept his voice businesslike. "John is mine now and I think with the pressures of work I need a stress reliever like John more than you need him as your sidekick." Sherlock wasn't sure what he meant by that. How could John possibly relieve his brother's stress. Then it hit him like a bullet.

"You bastard!" Sherlock had never felt so much anger and emotion as he did now. He lunged at Mycroft and managed to hit him in the face a few times before two of Mycroft's guards came in and held Sherlock back.

"This discussion is over. You'll get over it Sherlock, just give it time." Sherlock struggled to get out of the guards grips. He wanted to tear his brother's head off. Mycroft motioned for Anthea whom showed up out of nowhere like the two guards before her. Anthea walked over to the struggling Sherlock and injected him with something to calm him down. He two guards put Sherlock on the couch and left the flat. "You have nothing to worry about dear brother; John will be well taken care of."

"Let him go," Sherlock managed to say and then everything went black.

:) :) :)

After John cleaned himself up and took a shower he came out of the bathroom to find silk pajamas and a note laid out on the bed for him. The bed sheets had been changed because John bled all over them last night because of the rape. John read the note, it said:

_John, _

_Please make yourself at home. These pajamas are to help you be more comfortable. If you need anything knock on the door three times. See you tonight._

_ Mycroft_

The note made John angry. He crumpled the note up and threw it and the pajamas to the floor. He felt very comfortable in his own clothes even if they were yesterday's clothes.

John spent some of his day trying to escape. He tried escaping through the door by knocking on it three times but when the door opened the guards had already anticipated John running out the door and he didn't even make it an inch out. He tried going out the window which was two stories high and he managed to climb down safely but the guards were quickly on him in a second. He then tried his luck climbing on to the roof to find a better place to climb down where guards wouldn't be but there were guards on the roof and John began to see why the window hadn't been sealed shut in the first place. John's only escape was through either the door or the window and both were being well guarded. John gave up.

Throughout the day meals were brought to John and each time he tried a new way to escape through the door. He tried fighting, using a weapon, and he even tried begging but nothing worked. John didn't touch any of the food brought to him. He thought that maybe if he starved himself in protest of being here Mycroft would give up.

Day was coming to an end and Mycroft would probably be home soon. John decided to lock himself in the bathroom. It was slightly childish but he was willing to do anything to make things difficult for Mycroft.

John waited for hours. There was no clock in the bathroom and he thought about peeking into the bedroom to look at the clock on the wall. Just as he was about to unlock the bathroom door he heard someone come in through the bedroom door.

"John, I'm home," a Mycroft's tired voice came out.

**I'm going to stop this chapter here for a cliff hanger effect. I blame the plot bunnies I found in the meadow. **


	4. no pain no gain

**I'm not sure how long this fic will be but I'll do my best to keep it interesting. **

"John, Where are you?" Mycroft called looking around the room then noticed the bathroom door was shut. "John come out of there, I don't feel like playing games right now." His face hurt a lot from Sherlock's fists and although he knew his younger brother wasn't as strong as him he allowed Sherlock to get his frustrations out even if it was on his face.

John stayed quiet and still, trying his best to think of ways to deal with the situation. Then a thought occurred to him, his was a military man and could easily take the other man down in a fight. The only reason Mycroft over powered him in the first place was because he got the first jump but it was John's turn to show the older Holmes who's boss.

John got off the floor he had been sitting on for hours and opened the door. The first thing he noticed was Mycroft's foot tapping on the ground impatiently. The second thing he noticed was a tissue stuck in the man's nose and a few bruises on his face.

"What happened to you?" was all John could manage to say. He had never seen the man in such a predicament.

"Just a visit to Sherlock, I assure you he isn't troubled at all that you have left," Mycroft lied with sarcasm. John smiled and thought about how funny it would have been to see Sherlock beat on his older brother. If Sherlock could beat this man John certainly could.

John ran toward Mycroft throwing his fist toward the other man's face but to his surprise Mycroft _really_ was stronger than his appearance cared to show. The taller man grabbed the shorter man's fist and pushed him on to the bed.

"I'm not in the mood to get hit in the face again," Mycroft said with a cold stare, "I'll just go get freshened up." John watched as he went in to the bathroom.

The man was definitely stronger than he let others on to believe which was a definite problem for John. John didn't plan on giving up that easily though. The stronger man came in to the room wearing blue silk pajamas. John made another attempt at attacking him but he was flung on to the bed.

"John, I'm surprised at you," Mycroft said with disappointment in his voice, "I got you some nice pajamas to wear and you're not even wearing them. You will be here a while and I prefer that you not keep wearing your clothes from yesterday." He tore the shorter man's clothes off much like the night before. "If you prefer to be naked then so be it."

John lay on his back as Mycroft got up taking the shorter man's clothes with him. The taller man picked up the pajamas meant for John and walked to the door. He opened the door and then closed it coming back with nothing.

"There, now you have no clothes. I must warn you, if you disappoint me there will be consequences."

"Fuck you!" John yelled. He refused to give up. He attacked Mycroft again ignoring the fact that he was naked. The taller man twisted John's arm around his back pulling up making him cry out in pain.

"Now, I'll have none of that John." Anthea quickly appeared and gave the blond a shot and disappeared like before. "I don't enjoy having to make you relax John but I'm sure soon enough you'll start relaxing all on your own. I realize you need time to get used to your surroundings." John couldn't fight back. He was done for and now the events of last night would repeat.

:) :) :)

Sherlock woke and as soon as he remembered what happened he sprung up off the couch. It was 7 in the morning and Sherlock knew he was too late to save John from another night of violation. Sherlock didn't want to think about it but Mycroft practically implied what he was doing to John. Sherlock knew the only place Mycroft could be hiding his flatmate, his friend, John. Sherlock needed back up before going to the mansion because he knew that it would be heavily guarded.

Lestrade came as fast as he could to Sherlock with a load of other policemen. They then headed to Mycroft's mansion. Sherlock wasn't sure what was going to happen but he knew that the police weren't going to be able to help. Mycroft's a powerful man after all and he could easily dismiss the police in a split second.

When they reached the large mansion the police knocked on the door and a maid answered. The police exchanged words with her and then Mycroft came. Mycroft, his guards, and the police were so busy with each other that it gave Sherlock time to slip away unnoticed.

Sherlock snuck in through a window and started to sneak through the halls. The first place to look was Mycroft's bed room which seemed most logical being that it was the most fortified room in the mansion. Sherlock knew his way around the mansion well because he had grown up there as a child. He made his way up the stairs and down the hall. He managed to knock out the guard on duty. Sherlock grab the keys from the unconscious guard and opened the bedroom door.

**Next chapter: Has Sherlock found his beloved John!**


	5. He's mine!

**A friend of my friends called me an ass taco because I haven't posted any more chapters yet. Being called an ass taco made me laugh so much that I have been inspired to write more. Ass Taco, LOL!**

Sherlock opened the door. The room was big and all it contained was a king sized bed and a bathroom across the room from where Sherlock stood. The way the room was got him thinking about how boing Mycroft was and how he needed a hobby.

He looked everywhere but John was nowhere to be found. The detective had anticipated this and it seemed that it was time for him to do what he does best. He started with the bathroom. The only signs of John there were some of his hair in the shower. He moved to the bed looking under and over. The bed had not been made. Sherlock lifted the covers and found blood covering the sheets giving Sherlock the proof that Mycroft really did rape _his_ John. This discovery made his blood boil but he had to keep his mind on task. Sherlock had determined that John had only been recently moved which meant that John must still be in the mansion.

"Sherlock," a voice came from the doorway. "Why do you want him so bad?" Sherlock spun around to find Mycroft. Sherlock wasn't sure how to answer the question. He wasn't even sure what the answer was so he came up with the most logical answer he could think of.

"I need help with the rent. Who else besides John would put up with me as a flatmate?" The words sounded wrong to the detective. Although what he said was true, he knew that there was something else. Mycroft laughed.

"You really are selfish. You don't deserve John. I can give him what you can't." The older Holmes said in his businesslike tone.

"And what pray tell would that be?"

"Love." Sherlock's usual unemotional face became shocked. _Love._ It sounded right when thinking of John. Did Sherlock really love John? The detective snapped out of it. Loving John or not wasn't the point! There's no way Mycroft loved John. After all he did rape the man.

"You don't love him!" Sherlock yelled in anger.

"I already told you I don't exactly love him. I just love his body. But at least I love him in some way. What about you Sherlock?" Mycroft's voice started to get louder. "What do you want him for? You are incapable of loving. John deserves better than you!"

"I-I could," Sherlock started looking down at the ground. He wasn't sure what to say.

"You what?" Mycroft pressured on.

"I could love him," Sherlock said softly. Mycroft was surprised at this statement. Sherlock couldn't really love, could he? He certainly did go to extreme lengths to find John. No, Sherlock was just being selfish. He's never loved before in his entire life and no matter how much Mycroft has tried Sherlock never showed love toward him.

"No you couldn't. John is better off with me and you know it."

"Is he really?" Sherlock asked deep in thought. "I think that maybe I love him and maybe he loves me too."

"What?" Mycroft asked slightly confused. "Even if you could love and were in love with John, I highly doubt he feels the same way."

"Like you care how he feels." Sherlock said in anger.

"I really don't," Mycroft said truthfully. The younger Holmes ran toward the older Holmes and just as his fist was about to collide with the others face a guard grabbed him. Sherlock struggled against the guard and then another came in and they held him back.

"I'll make a deal with you brother," Mycroft said and Sherlock stopped struggling.

:) :) :)

John lay on the bed. The sheets and blankets had been stripped away. He had attempted to look in the bathroom for a towel to wear but they had been removed just like his clothes. His next plan was to hide in the bathroom but the door was removed. John couldn't hide his exposed body.

Sirens could be heard outside. John got up to look out the window. He saw Sherlock and dozens of police go to the door. A smile spread over his face. Sherlock came to rescue him. The bedroom door opened and nude man covered his unmentionables with his hands. Two guards came in grabbing the doctor by his arms and John couldn't cover himself because of it.

They dragged him out the door, down the hall, and up more stairs. He was shoved in to an empty small room with white walls and a white tile floor. A camera was up in the corner. John huddled in to a corner of the room and hugged himself. It was cold in the room and he felt at his very lowest now.

'Sherlock will find me,' he thought to himself. John rocked himself back and forth. 'He'll find me.' Just then the door opened and John whipped his head up to see who it was hoping that it would be Sherlock. It wasn't. Instead it was one of the guards that had thrown him in to the room seconds ago.

"You know," The man said. "For a guy, you're kinda cute." He was twice John's size and blocking the way out of the room. He bent down and grabbed John by his chin and moved his head side to side. "I'm sure the boss won't mind if I get in on a little of this action." The doctor moved his face away. "Don't be like that." The man said in a soft tone.

**And cue cliff hanger. Sorry guys but the plot bunnies have a way of doing things to annoy us all. But don't fret a new chapter will come soon. Oh, and sorry if there are any mistakes, I didn't have enough time to read over this chapter.**


	6. I'm never bored

**I just want to thank ****Milwaukee Meg****, ****TheGullibleOne****, ****C Elise****, ****Power Of Funk****, ****MJ**** and ****Violet**** for you reviews, they make me so happy. Thanks for reviewing a lot** **XMillieX****, your last comment made me laugh.**

The guard started to grab John by his wrists. The military doctor shivered in fear, he didn't want to be raped again. John closed his eyes as he was pinned to the ground. Then a thought occurred to him. He didn't have to take this. He wasn't drugged and was fully capable of fighting at the moment although he was naked. The military man used all his strength and kicked the guard in the dangling unmentionables. The man immediately let go of John's wrists and grabbed his unmentionables yelling in pain and falling beside john. The doctor then started to punch the man in the head over and over again. He let all his anger out on to the man's face until the man just lay there unconscious.

John quickly stripped the large man of his coat. He didn't have enough time to steal any of the man's other clothes, he really needed to get out of there and the coat was big enough to cover him. The doctor ran down the hall trying to remember which way he was brought from. He came to some stairs and saw guards coming up them after him. Turning the other way, John bumped in to Mycroft.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you," Mycroft said with a smile on his face. John froze, he was afraid of this man and he couldn't seem to hardly move when he was around.

John was brought back in to the room he had been violated in twice already. He was hesitant going back in to the room but Mycroft's hand on his arm made him obey with fear. The guards left John and Mycroft in the room alone and John was stripped of the large coat he wore. Mycroft threw John on to the bed and climbed on top of him. The shorter man was pinned by his wrists once again.

"Tell me John," He said with his face so close to the blonde it looked as if they were about to kiss. "What do you think of my brother?"

"What?" John was taken by surprise by the question and wasn't sure how to answer.

"What do you think of him? Personally I think he is a spoiled child with no emotion but then again he is my brother and for some unfortunate reason I actually love him." Mycroft got up and started to pace the room. He became deep in thought. John sat up not sure what to think of this. "Well?"

"I-I'm not sure."

"Be honest with me John. After all, Sherlock is my brother and I do like to know what others think of him." Mycroft sat next to John on the bed.

"Well, I think he is clever and smart." Talking about Sherlock made John feel braver. "He can be annoying at times but, _I'm never bored._"

"I see." The older Holmes had never heard anyone say such nice things about his brother. Although people admitted Sherlock was clever, they usually said it in an annoyed way but John said it differently.

Mycroft took out a knife, pinning John on the bed; he held the knife to the blonde's throat. He felt he had no choice, he had to kill him.

"I sorry but I have to kill you now." Mycroft said in sadness.

"Why?" John asked in panic. He started to struggle but the taller man's legs held his arms down.

"I can't have your body and Sherlock's love at the same time so one of you must be taken out of the picture. You understand." He pushed the knife harder on John's neck but not enough to draw blood.

"Wait! Please!" John yelled out as he struggled more but it was no use.

"What?" Mycroft asked. His face was emotionless, much like the way Sherlock's was most of the time. John could only think of Sherlock at this moment and he did something he did his best not to do in front of the man holding him down, he cried.

"Please, at least tell Sherlock," John started to say but then tried to hold his tears back.

"Tell him what?" The older Holmes waited patiently for John to calm down enough to talk but he didn't let up the pressure of the knife on John's neck.

"Tell him that _I love him_." John continued to cry in a soft manner.

**Sorry but I'll have to leave you with another cliff hanger. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up and I'm sorry it is so short; my niece keeps wanting to play.**


	7. Forget me not

**I hope you all like this chapter. I thought it turned out okay. **

The guards let go of Sherlock and left the room. The older Homes smiled and the younger one just stood there wondering what the deal his brother was proposing would be.

"So, you agree to make a deal." It was a statement and not a question.

"It better be good otherwise I'll beat you to death," Sherlock said in a deathly tone. Mycroft just giggled a little.

"Do you love John?" He asked to his younger brother eager to know the answer.

"I do."

"You do what?"

"I love him!" Sherlock yelled frustrated but truthfully. "I love John Watson." It felt right to say it. It felt good and Sherlock realized he truly loved John.

Mycroft let out a sigh. He wasn't happy about the situation but he loved his brother. If Sherlock felt love for the doctor then John had done what even Mycroft couldn't do. John taught Sherlock how to love. If Sherlock could love John then maybe one day he'd love his brother too. But, the question still standing was 'does John love Sherlock?' The older Holmes smiled at his brother and got a glare back.

"If John admits that he loves you then I will give him back to you." Sherlock's eyes widened. Sherlock wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't even sure if John felt that way about him. How would Mycroft even figure out if John loved him but then Sherlock quickly remembered that it was Mycroft and that the man could get any information anywhere.

"Deal," Sherlock agreed. He had no choice but to agree because this was the only chance he had left to get John back.

:) :) :)

John lay there with his eyes closed and tears running down his cheeks. He waited to for the knife Mycroft held to his throat start to slice. He waited and waited and finally the pressure from the knife was gone.

"You and Sherlock have a very promising future. Don't disappoint me." John opened his eyes but before he had a chance to get up a needle slid in to his arm and for a moment he thought of the worst. His body relaxed like the other times and he closed his eyes for sleep he knew wouldn't come but this time it did. Darkness encircled him and he fell in to a deep sleep.

:) :) :)

John woke up confused. He looked around and realized that he was in a very familiar environment. He got up and like usual he headed straight for the bathroom. He wasn't sure why people always had to use the bathroom in the morning but he guessed it was because they sleep for so long.

He walked in to the kitchen passing Sherlock who was, like usual, sprawled out on the couch bored out of his mind. John started to make tea for Sherlock and himself. He glanced at the newspaper.

"Sherlock, is this the right date?" John asked in confusion.

"Hm?" Sherlock asked.

"The paper Sherlock, It's as if I missed a few days." John was confused. He thought back to what he did yesterday. He had a long day at work and the last thing he remembered was walking home. But according to the paper it would have been days ago not yesterday.

"You didn't miss anything John," Sherlock explain in an annoyed voice as if John was an idiot. "You've been sick and haven't been out of your room in days."

"Have I?" John wondered but decided it did make sense and turned back to making the tea.

There suddenly was heat on his neck, breathing. He whirled around to find Sherlock very close to him. The shorter man was quickly pulled close to the taller one. They embraced in a long deep hug. Sherlock brought his face down to the doctors and they kissed without even thinking. John was surprised that he didn't feel weird about this sudden affection from Sherlock. It felt right and although John didn't know what had gotten in to his flatmate but then again it could be that Sherlock was worried about him when he was _sick_.

They pulled apart. John looked into Sherlock's eyes finding that there was emotion there. Not any emotion he had seen in his friend before, it was love.

"I love you," John found himself saying it but made no attempt to take it back.

"I love you too," Sherlock said which surprised John. The detective wrapped his arms around the doctor and they had a long passionate kiss.

:) :) :)

"Mycroft," Sherlock said as he got John dressed. He thought about the things he saw on the camera. Mycroft holding a knife to John's throat and John confessing his love. When Sherlock had heard John's confession he knew it was real because the man thought he was going to die anyway.

"I'll have you and John escorted back to your flat," Mycroft said in his regular businesslike voice.

"Mycroft, do me a favor." His voice was almost pleading. The older Holmes looked at this brother. He was actually pleading.

"What is it?" Mycroft was concerned.

"Make him forget what happened to him these past few days." A tear came down the detective's cheek and he held the blonde close to his chest in his arms. "I know you can do it. Please, just make him forget." His brother looked at him as he ran his hand through John's hair.

"Okay Sherlock," Mycroft said softly. "I'll make him forget."

**END.  
I'm a little sad that this is over. I really enjoyed writing it but all things must end. **


	8. What is love?

**I decided to add on to Jealousy so here it is and thanks for lifting my spirits Violet, I was really discouraged by Pikeru's Angel's review.**

John lay in bed thinking about Sherlock. They had kissed a week ago and neither one of them had spoken about it since. In fact they hadn't spoken much at all. A few awkward words had been exchanged here and there but mostly the awkwardness came from John. He noticed Sherlock seemed calmer and closer to him. Where ever the doctor went his flatmate wasn't too far behind. While at the flat he constantly felt the detective's eyes on him. Even at his work place Sherlock seemed to visit every day with some strange excuse on why he had come. John knew that he had to bring this situation up with Sherlock sooner or later but every time he tried to bring up the topic his friend would find some way to avoid the subject.

The military doctor looked at the clock, it was 6 am sharp and he got up straight away. He made his bed in his usual neat military way but yet he took his time. He couldn't stop thinking about Sherlock. He followed his same routine lost in thought. Before he even knew it he had handed his flatmate a cup of tea and was now sitting in his usual chair. He looked up at the consulting detective to find him looking back at him.

"What?" asked John a little annoyed.

"Nothing," Sherlock answered but continued to stare. The blond shifted a little in his chair and finally made an excuse to leave the room.

"I've got to get ready for work." He wasn't lying that he had work but he really didn't have to get ready until a little later. He got up and went to his room

Sherlock watched him go to get ready and wondered why the man was getting ready for work three hours before he actually had to be there. It usually takes John less than an hour depending on his mood to get ready. The detective put his tea on the table not even attempting to drink it. He couldn't stop thinking about his flatmate. They had kissed and told each other they loved each other and John had wanted to talk about it. Sherlock was feeling slightly uncomfortable about the situation. He knew that he was feeling love toward John but the feeling was still relatively knew and he wasn't sure how to act around his newly found love.

He watched as John slipped his coat on and went out the door saying goodbye. Sherlock listened to him walk down the stairs and when he heard the sound of the door shut he immediately threw his coat on and followed his friend. Sherlock was still wearing his clothes from yesterday because he had been up all night. He had been worried about John so he hadn't been sleeping as often as usual although he didn't sleep much anyway.

The doctor walked down the side walk and did notice the detective following behind. He had grown accustomed to Sherlock following him over the past week. John decided to change that today. He made very many efforts to lose his stalking flatmate and after many attempts he finally did. Sherlock was nowhere to be seen and John felt very proud of himself. He walked down the side walk and realized he had gotten pretty far from home but closer to work although he took a much longer way.

A familiar car pulled up beside John and he got a strange feeling of fear but he didn't act upon it. Instead he stopped and faced the car. The window rolled down and John's fear grew. He wasn't sure why he was afraid but either way he ignored his fear and acted normal.

"Hello John," Mycroft said through the open car window.

"Mycroft," the military man said back in a brave yet calm voice.

"How are you feeling?" He asked sounding in his usual business like voice. The doctor figured he wanted to ask about Sherlock and was attempting small talk. He didn't relax even though he had made this obvious conclusion.

"I'm fine thanks." John tried to stay casual but he felt his hand start to shake. He didn't know why he was shaking. Usually his hand would be still if he felt in danger or if he were in a dangerous situation. He felt in danger but yet his hand shook. "Is there something you wanted," His voice cracked a little and he started to sweat.

"No, just wondering about you." Mycroft smiled and seemed to want to carry on a conversation. The older Holmes wanted to see if John would react to his presence as a sort of experiment. He soon noticed the shorter man shaking a little and decided to move on. "I best be going, I have business to attend to." With that said he rolled up his window and left.

John wasn't sure what to make of this strange meeting. Before he could think another thought he heard breathing behind him and his reflexes took over. He flipped the person behind him over and on to the ground holding their arm behind their back at breaking point. He soon realized who it was and immediately let go.

"Sherlock! Are you okay?" John felt worried and angry at the same time. Sherlock didn't respond but instead grabbed his companion's wrist checking his pulse. John was stunned by this action and tried to pull away but his friend kept a hard grip on him.

"Are you okay?" Sherlock asked slightly panicked.

"Sherlock." John was confused. Sherlock dropped his wrists and grabbed on to John's arms.

"Are you okay?" The detective actually looked worried and the doctor's confusion grew.

"I'm fine." He answered in a soft wondering voice. The taller man looked around as if looking to make sure no one was around. The shorter man pulled away from the other's grip feeling slightly uncomfortable with the situation. "What is going on?" His question was ignored.

"What did he say to you?"

"What?"

"What did Mycroft say to you?" Sherlock seemed more calm but anxious to know.

"He just asked how I was doing." Sherlock showed signs of relief and then returned to his normal demeanor as if nothing had happened. "Sherlock, we need to talk."

"Not now John, you'll be late for work," Sherlock said quickly and calmly. John looked at his watch.

"Bloody hell!" And off he ran trying not to be late for work. Sherlock followed but John paid no attention

**And there you are another chapter. I'm not sure what will happen beyond this point but I'll just make it up as I go. I just have to wonder to myself if Mycroft plans to continue making Sherlock mad by bothering John. **


	9. Sherlock!

**Sorry it took me a little longer to update than usual. **

John sat in his chair, tea in hand, watching television. Sherlock was in the kitchen working on one of his many experiments. The doctor was annoyed with his flatmate. The consulting detective had managed to tell the life story of all his coworkers and in all of it he managed to insult them all as well but this wasn't whnt annoyed him the most.

Sherlock had been following John everywhere. It was very much annoying to be followed around constantly and the one time he manages to lose his stalker, the man's brother shows up. John thought about the strange meeting between him and Mycroft and wondered what it had all been about but his thoughts were quickly interrupted by a small explosion coming from the kitchen. He ran to the kitchen to find Sherlock on the floor covered in ash. He felt like laughing at seeing his mate like this but he decided against it because he was still annoyed at him.

"Sherlock, are you okay?" John asked with concern.

"Fine, I'm fine, just an experiment gone right." The detective jumped up off the ground in excitement as if he were a school girl. He skipped around the kitchen messing with a few test tubes and quickly looked over at John who was looking around at the kitchen in disappointment because of the mess.

"What do you mean gone right?" He asked in an annoyed confused tone. "The kitchen is a mess and as I recall there was an explosion and you were covered in ash on the ground." John was really annoyed now but there was some small strange feeling of concern that Sherlock could have been hurt. The taller man ignored the comment about the mess and went on to explain the experiment.

"I was trying to come up with a substance that would turn anything it touches in to ash. The explosion is just a side effect." He was about to go on but john interfered.

"Sherlock, we need to talk." He said with a sigh. He thought of this as good of time as any to bring up Sherlock's behavior lately and at least changing the subject would spare him having to listen to one of Sherlock's ramblings about an experiment that John knew he wouldn't understand.

"What is it?" Sherlock asked still messing with is experiment.

"Well," John leaned up against the wall tring to think of a good way to say what he had to say. "You've been acting sort of strange." It came out more blunt than he expected.

"What do you mean?" The detective already knew what the blonde meant but he didn't know what to say about it. He couldn't just tell his friend that he was constantly keeping an eye on him for fear that he'd be taken away from him again. John's memory was erased and telling him the truth would only confuse the doctor.

"First of all you've been following me."

"Yes." Sherlock acted as if that was completely normal.

"Why?" John demanded. The taller man was at a loss. He wasn't sure how to answer the question. They stood there for a long time, neither said anything. John waited for an answer and Sherlock tried to think of a good one. Sherlock was about to give John some excuse when they were interrupted by someone at the door.

"Hello," Sarah said shyly. She felt like she was intruding on the two men. The doctor turned around quickly trying to act as if she hadn't interrupted at all.

"Sarah hi," He said with a smile.

"You ready for our date?" She asked. John felt like slapping himself in the face, he had forgotten about their date tonight.

"Yes, let's go." He grabbed his jacket and they ran out the door. Sherlock was relieved that his and John's conversation was over but also disappointed that Sarah took John away. He waited till he heard them leave and quickly followed after.

:) :) :)

Sarah and John had both fallen asleep on her sofa while watching a movie and Sherlock finally went home after seeing them do so. John felt very sore from his sleeping position. He had noticed Sherlock following him and Sarah around during their date and he did his best to ignore it. He just had to wonder to himself how long it took till Sherlock went home after he'd went in to Sarah's flat. His thoughts were instantly forgotten as he walked in to his building and heard yelling coming from the flat.

"You talk to him again and I'll cut your head off, put it on a stick and wave it around London for all to see!" He heard Sherlock yelled.

"Dear brother, calm down. I only wanted to see how he was getting along." John stood silent listening to them realizing they were talking about him. He knew something was going on and thought the best way to figure it out were to listen. "Besides, I wouldn't want to ruin what going on between you two." The conversation continued.

"That's none of your business." There was the sound of younger Holmes brother flopping on to the sofa. There was a long pause and then the sound of someone getting up.

"I best be going." Mycroft said with a sigh. "You can come in now," He called to the blonde. John stepped in to the flat feeling slightly embarrassed that he had been caught listening. Mycroft passed by him and left without another word.

John looked at his flatmate. He was sitting on the sofa with a pouting look on his face. Seeing Sherlock with such a look on his face made him smile. He walked over and sat next to the detective.

"How much did you hear?" He asked the blonde.

"Nothing much, just something about you cutting your brother's head off." They both laughed a little then silence filled the room.

"I've been following you because I've been worried about you." Sherlock broke the silence. John wasn't sure what he was so worried about but at this moment it didn't seem to matter.

"It's fine," He said with a smile. "I suppose I should be flattered that you of all people would worry about me." They looked at each other and before another word was spoken Sherlock gave John a small kiss on the lips. John returned with a longer more passionate kiss.

**And that's all for now. I had a really hard time figuring out what would happen next in this little tale but I think I might have gotten somewhere. **


	10. Mycroft?

**:D YAY! Honestly I wasn't sure where this fic was going. But to my relief I have been rescued by Violet, who pointed a few things out to me. **

Mycroft sat in his car outside of 221B Baker Street. His surveillance informed him this morning that Sherlock was now home and in fact asleep. He wasn't sure if Sherlock had forgiven him for his past actions with John. Then again the older Holmes wasn't too concerned for his younger brother's forgiveness, for his brother never held on to the past. Mycroft look over at Anthea sitting next to him. She was, as usual, looking down at her phone texting.

"I won't be long," He said not expecting her to look up.

"Yes sir," She answered and he left the car. Mycroft took out his duplicated key of 221B and unlocked the door letting himself in. He walked up the stairs to find Sherlock fast asleep, which the older brother didn't find too unusual, for he had seen him sleep many times before. Mycroft put his hand on his younger brother's forehead. Sherlock slowly woke and looked up at his bother with innocent child like eyes. It had been a while since the older Holmes had seen his brother look like that and it only made him smile.

"Mycroft?" Sherlock asked slightly dazed from the sleep. The older Holmes took his hand off his brother and sat down in John's chair. Sherlock lifted himself up in to a sitting position. He quickly changed his expression from dazed to emotionless.

"How are you dear brother?" The older Holmes asked. He leaned back and crossed his legs in a relaxed sort of position.

"Fine," Sherlock answered bluntly an expression of annoyance crossed his face.

"We both know that's not true." Mycroft wasn't expecting to get much out of his brother. He was really only visiting for the purpose of John's effects on his younger brother. Had John made Sherlock more loving? The answer to that question was what Mycroft truly wanted. "So, how is it really going?"

"John," Sherlock started and decided to hell with spiting his brother, he needed to talk with someone about John. Who better to talk to about John with than a man whom isn't allowed to even speak to John? "I can't stop worrying about him." Sherlock confessed.

"Yes, I think he's noticed that," Mycroft commented, Sherlock gave him a mean glare then a suspicious look.

"Why are you here?" Sherlock felt fully awake at this point and his anger towards his brother came back to him. Sherlock was angry at himself for falling asleep. Sleeping does nothing for him but slows his brain down. Mycroft must have waited till he was asleep to talk about such matters as John.

"Just curious about how things are going between you and John," Mycroft answered.

"I'm sure you already know with your surveillance," Sherlock commented angrily.

"Of course I know, but sometimes it's best to get an inside perspective on the subject." Mycroft leaned forward as if he were eager to listen.

"How about you tell me how things have been going between John and me, and I'll let you know if you are wrong." Sherlock brought his knees up and rested his head on them. Mycroft took what was said as a challenge.

"Alright then, I've notice that after our little incident you and John have been getting closer or better yet you getting closer to him. He feels something for you, which is obvious but what you feel for him is even more so." Sherlock had a look of annoyance on his face but there were no signs of him wanting his brother to stop so, Mycroft carried on. "According to my surveillance, you have been getting more physical with John. You touch him whenever you get the chance and although he didn't notice at first he notices now." Sherlock twitched a little. "You've been following him everywhere indicating that you are constantly worrying and thinking about John." Sherlock's face showed that he was thinking but also paying attention. "John has been indeed noticing all these things and is starting to question your relationship with him. He's not sure if you two are more than just friends, after all you did kiss. You're avoiding John's question, Sherlock. Why?"

"I'm not sure what to say to him, I've never felt this way about anyone before." Sherlock buried his fave in his knees.

"Would you like me to speak to him?" Mycroft asked before even realizing what he was saying. Sherlock recalled Mycroft attempting to talk to John out on the street. His head snapped up and he looked as if he were about to tear his brother's head off.

"You talk to him again and I'll cut your head off, put it on a stick and wave it around London for all to see!" Sherlock yelled standing up.

"Dear brother, calm down. I only wanted to see how he was getting along." Mycroft said hands rose in defense. "Besides, I wouldn't want to ruin whats going on between you two." Sherlock heard the sound of a creak coming from the front door as did Mycroft. They glanced at one another and decided to end the conversation quickly

"That's none of your business." Sherlock flopped back on to the sofa. Sherlock and Mycroft gave each other several glances as if they were battling. Mycroft soon lost the battle and got up off the chair.

"I best be going," He said. "You can come in now," He called to the peeping John. Mycroft then grabbed his umbrella and left not speaking another word. He walked out of the flat past john and went to his car. Upon entering it he found Anthea in the same position he left her in.

"How did it go?" Anthea asked. She didn't show that she actually cared but she wouldn't be asking if she didn't,

"Good," Mycroft said in a happy uplifting voice. "I must say John has worked wonders on my brother." He looked at Anthea who was actually looking at him up from her phone. "He's actually nicer. I think he really does love." Mycroft said slightly surprised. "I think one day we'll actually become close like we used to be." Mycroft thought about this. Sherlock loves John and that means he can love family. The older Holmes smiled.

**Okay, so I think I got things explained a little better but please don't hesitate to mention if anything else is missing. I've been a little busy lately so suggestions on what will happen next are welcome.**


	11. Sorry Sarah

John woke in his bed, got dressed, made tea, and sat in his chair. It was the same every morning but this morning he was more tired than ever. He had a hard time getting to sleep because he couldn't stop thinking about Sherlock. They had kissed yesterday making that their second kiss but yet their type of relationship hadn't been established. Then his thoughts wondered to Sarah, his current girlfriend. John loved her but he wasn't really in love with her and ever sense he had gone missing for those few days because he had been _sick_ their relationship had come to a halt. They haven't moved forward or backward and John knew eventually he had to say something. He was sort of cheating on her anyway so it was probably best to break off their relationship. The doctor was now settled on a decision; he would break things off with Sarah and talk with his flatmate about their relationship.

The blonde smiled and got up. He put his tea in the kitchen and got his coat on. Sherlock looked over at him from the sofa with wondering eyes.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I need to see Sarah." John answered casually. Sherlock didn't look at all happy with this answer.

"Give her my regards," Sherlock commented in a snooty way. He looked away from John and focused on the wall. This action just frustrated the doctor and he wasn't sure what to do. He thought that maybe if he explained then the detective wouldn't be so upset.

"Sherlock, I-"John started but was quickly interrupted. Sherlock looked at John as if to say 'I don't need your stupid explanations'. John looked down at his feet feeling guilty. "Do you want to come with me?" The words slipped out of his mouth before he even realized it. The taller man quickly jumped off the sofa and stopped right in front of the shorter man. They stood very close together, and Sherlock wrapped his arms around his mate.

"If you really _need_ me to, then I will go with you," Sherlock said looking down in to the blonde's eyes. John knew that the detective and he had something between them but Sherlock's actions of caring still surprised him every time it happened. Without another word the detective slipped on his coat and they headed off to Sarah's flat.

:) :) :)

Mycroft gave a sigh as he watched his brother and his brother's boyfriend leave the flat. He was happy and sad all at the same time. On one hand his brother had grown more loving and caring but on the other he had to give up John in order for it to happen. He had really enjoyed John and after their brief relationship, as he liked to think of it although others may disagree, he couldn't help but seek a new love. He wanted a relationship to replace the one he missed. The older Holmes wondered who could replace such a wonderful man such as John Watson.

He looked over at Anthea who was in the middle of texting as usual. She had the most beautiful hair. Mycroft looked away from her trying not to think about it. Was it possible that he had a thing for his assistant? It was after all time to move on from John and who better to move on with than the one he trusts the most.

"Anthea," Mycroft said sounding nervous. She didn't look up at him but he looked at her.

"Yes, sir?" She asked continuing her texting. Mycroft shifted a little in his seat.

"Would you like to go for some breakfast?" The older Holmes tried to look less nervous and more professional.

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion. She had had breakfast before starting work as usual although it wasn't much of a breakfast; it was enough to hold her over for a few hours.

"Would you like to eat breakfast with me?" He asked rewording his question. Anthea's cheeks became red and she looked up at her employer with a smile.

"That would be lovely," she answered. Anthea always did have a thing for powerful men. She was however surprised that her boss would ask such a question, after all wasn't he interested in Dr. Watson? She had to admit to herself that she was jealousy of the doctor.

Mycroft smiled at her and put his hand on her phone switching it off, she smiled back.

:) :) :)

"Try to be nice to her," John ordered more than anything else. Sherlock just gave the poor doctor a smirk. John knocked on the door and after a few moments Sarah opened it.

"Oh, John, I wasn't expecting you until later tonight," She said slightly confused. She moved to the side letting both men enter. Seeing Sherlock there only confused her more. "What can I do for you?"

"I, uh, we need to talk." John stumbled over his words but finally got them out. The room became awkward and quiet. Sherlock looked around the room mumbling observations. Sarah motioned for them to sit down on the sofa and she sat down in a chair.

"Would either of you like some tea?" She asked as they all sat down.

"No thanks," John answered while his companion didn't answer at all.

"Sarah, I-" The doctor became nervous and he started to sweat. "I, think we should split up." He said in a low voice almost too hard to hear. In fact Sarah wasn't sure she heard him right.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked getting a little nervous herself. John was too nervous to say it again. He felt guilty for breaking up with her; she should be breaking up with him for cheating on her with his flatmate anyway. They all sat in silence for a long moment until Sherlock couldn't handle it any longer.

"Sorry Sarah," He said in a loud clear voice making sure she knew exactly what he was saying to her. He wrapped his arm around John pulling him close. "John has to break up with you because he is in love with someone else."

Sarah opened her eyes wide in shock. She didn't want to jump to conclusions but she realized by the detective's gestures that John was breaking up with her for him. She didn't want to believe it. Tears weld up in her eyes.

"With who, who are you in love with?" She sobbed hoping her ex would say someone other than Sherlock. The doctor didn't have to say anything.

"With me of course," Sherlock said in a cold yet proud manner. John moved away from his mate and took Sarah's hand to comfort her.

"I should have known," she said in a soft sad voice. "You always did like to talk about him a lot I just didn't want to believe it."

"Sarah, I'm sorry," John said in a sympathizing tone. "I didn't want to hurt you." He felt like crying himself now. She looked in to his eyes and wiped away her tears. Her hand lay on his cheek.

"It's okay; I suppose this relationship wasn't meant to be." She looked down. Sarah wasn't mad for she knew that their relationship wasn't getting very far. "I suppose that what I'm really upset about is the fact that you're breaking up with me for a boy instead of another girl." They both laughed.

A small conversation went on between John and Sarah to lighten the mood and not to long after Sherlock and John left Sarah's flat. The doctor and she had parted on good terms and this made John happy.

**Although Mycroft had raped John I was sort of feeling sorry for him. I decided that it was best for him to move on. Now that Sarah and Mycroft have both moved on I wonder where that leaves Sherlock and John.**


	12. Emotional Trauma

**Sorry if it took me too long to put this chapter up.**

Sherlock and John sat in awkward silence. John had asked his flatmate to sit and talk with him this evening. After all just this morning he had broken up with Sarah and he needed to know where his and Sherlock's relationship stood. John was sat in his chair but did his best trying to look relaxed. Sherlock was sat on the sofa with his knees against his chest. The detective looked as if he were in deep thought and the blonde couldn't help but wonder what it was that his mate was thinking.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" The detective asked now looking at John. The doctor looked at Sherlock not sure how to start. The taller man decided it was best for him to start if his friend wasn't going to. "You want to talk about us." It wasn't a question.

"What sort of relationship is this?" the doctor blurted out. He had meant to think the question but accidently said it instead. The detective thought for a long time leaving them both in silence once again. "Sherlock," John said breaking the silence although he wasn't sure what to say next.

"John, you love me and I love you. I've never been in such a situation before and I'm not sure how to do this exactly." John wasn't sure either for he hadn't been with a man before. "What do you do once love is declared between two people?" the detective asked in all honesty. John couldn't help but smile.

"Well, one asks the other on a date I suppose," He said with his cheeks turning red. Sherlock jumped up on to his feet.

"Then that is what we shall do. John, grab your coat," Sherlock ordered. "We are going on a date." The blonde couldn't help but smile and almost giggle. Sherlock seemed so serious and determined about their date and John found it cute.

:) :) :)

Mycroft and Anthea wondered in to a restaurant close to his brother's home. After all they were both hungry and had just finished checking up on Sherlock and John who happened to not even be home. He decided to take Anthea to get something to eat.

When they entered the restaurant, Mycroft found John and Sherlock sitting together eating. Well, John was eating, but none the less they were both having a good time. Mycroft didn't hesitate to lead Anthea to Sherlock's table and sit with the two boys.

"Hello dear brother," Mycroft mused as he sat by John. Anthea took a seat next to Sherlock. "Having an excellent time I see?" He smiled at his brother then at the blonde. John couldn't help but flinch away from the older Holmes and he even found himself scooting away slightly. He had the same feeling as last time he saw Mycroft but he couldn't understand why he was so uncomfortable around the man.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock said in an annoyed tone. The younger Holmes had been in a very good mood but the presents of his brother ruined it. He felt extremely angry at his brother but he didn't want to ruin his and John's date for John's sake.

"I suppose it was just a coincidence," Mycroft explained. It wasn't really a coincidence though, Anthea had let Mycroft know about Sherlock and John's where abouts after they had driven by 221b and since he had already planned a date with Anthea he decided it might as well be a double date.

"I highly doubt it," Sherlock said in an unhappy tone. He looked at John, who looked extremely uncomfortable. He got up from the table giving an angry glance at his brother and headed toward the door. "Come on John." With one last look at Mycroft, John got up and exited the restaurant following behind Sherlock.

"Young love," Mycroft mused smiling at Anthea who in return smiled back. She and her boss decided to order dinner and continue their date which she didn't mind at all.

:) :) :)

John and Sherlock entered the flat and taking their normal seats. John left his feelings toward Mycroft unmentioned although he had a feeling he should tell his _boyfriend_. The blonde wondered if that was what Sherlock was now, his boyfriend.

"That was a lovely date," John commented. Sherlock glanced at him then to the ground.

"Except for my brother showing up." The detective felt angry.

"Maybe he was just checking up on you to see how you were doing." John suggested and honestly thought that that had been the case. Sherlock wasn't really sure what is brother was up to.

John moved over to the sofa and sat beside the detective. They both looked in to each other's eyes for a long moment until John made the first move. He kissed Sherlock and in return he got the same. They made out and John reflexively started to take off the other's clothes. Sherlock didn't mind at all and in fact started to strip the shorter man's clothes off as well.

They both kept kissing as they headed in to John's room. Neither one wanted to risk tripping over an experiment in Sherlock's room. They tripped a few times on the stairs for they weren't really paying much attention to where they were going. Their lips refused to disconnect.

Finally, they got in John's bedroom. The shorter man pushed the taller man on to his bed. He climbed on top the other and they kissed. They were both naked now and rubbing their bodies together.

John seemed to take the lead in this situation which Sherlock didn't mind at all. The detective figured John knew more about this than him. Sherlock's stomach took an unsettling turn and he realized that John might actually know a little more about something than him. He immediately decided to try to take control of the situation. He rolled John on to his back and got on top of him. Sherlock felt as if he were in his rightful place as the superior.

The doctor almost giggled as they kissed for he knew what Sherlock might have been thinking when he had switched their position. In the spur of the moment Sherlock felt he knew what he was doing and John knew too. The blonde tuned on his stomach and got in to position as did Sherlock.

John was ready for this, him and his Sherlock were going to make love. All of a sudden fear wash over him as Sherlock's cock started to press in to him. He quickly pulled away from Sherlock and moved to the opposite side of the bed. He started to hyperventilate. John felt confused at his own actions, why was he doing this. It seemed that there was no reasonable explanation but yet he continued to hyperventilate.

Sherlock moved to John's side and took him it to his arms. The detective knew John's memory had been erased but he realized John the emotional trauma of what his brother did to him had yet to disappear. The taller man rocked his flatmate and petted his head. John welcomed this and started to calm but then he started to cry.

"I'm sorry," He choked out between his soft sobs.

"It's not your fault," Sherlock said in a soft calming voice and they both sat there together wondering what the future would hold.

**I hope I'm not dragging this fic out to much. I just really enjoy writing it but I'm going to have to end it soon because I have a busy month ahead of me. **


	13. What?

**Hi, thanks for reading everyone. You all make me happy :)**

"Damn it Mycroft!" Sherlock yelled in frustration. "What did you do to him!" The older Holmes knew what Sherlock was talking about, after all he did keep surveillance on his younger brother but he kept a puzzled look on his face for he wanted to hear it from the lips of Sherlock Holmes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mycroft smiled and sat back in his desk chair.. This was the first time his brother came to visit him at the office and because of this he couldn't help but smile. Sherlock paced, he was uncomfortable with the topic but his older brother was responsible.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," said through gritted teeth. They stood in silence for a long time. Both Holmes' didn't move, they stared at each other without blinking as if they were having a silent battle. Mycroft stopped smiling, he was glad to be getting a visit from Sherlock but there were other things at hand.

"Enlighten me." Mycroft shifted in his chair and got comfortable. Sherlock paced more trying to work up the courage to say it.

"John and I, tried, but we can't." Mycroft decided that this was as close as he was going to get.

"Dear brother," Mycroft said with a serious voice. "I didn't do anything to your precious boyfriend." The younger Holmes blushed a little. "It is my understanding that John is just going through some psychological trauma." Sherlock quickly ran around his brother's desk and grabbed his shirt.

"You said you erased his memory!" He yelled in his older brother's face. Mycroft showed no fear, he kept his composure.

"I did," He said in an older brother 'don't mess with me' tone. Sherlock let go and returned to his pacing.

"Then why is he suffering?" Sherlock started to think of John's condition as a puzzle that's all he knew how to do when it came to emotion. John was more than a puzzle but Sherlock didn't know how to treat the situation. "How can I fix him?" He asked deciding to talk to his broth). The older Holmes looked at the younger Holmes and smiled.

"Distract him," Mycroft said easily. He turned to some paper work on his desk as if that was that. Sherlock stopped his pacing.

"What do you mean? " Sherlock asked puzzled.

"Oh dear brother, you are so naïve." Mycroft spoke in a manner as if his younger brother were a child. Sherlock gave him a glare, which made the older brother smile. "When it comes to emotional trauma, one would go see a therapist."

"Tell me something I don't know." Sherlock rolled his eye, but Mycroft ignored him and continued.

"John doesn't know he is going through emotional trauma he doesn't even know what's bothering him, there for a therapist would be no good unless you wanted him to remember." Sherlock gave his brother another glare.

"Get to the point, Mycroft," Sherlock demanded impatiently.

"The only thing you can really do is get his mind off of what is bothering him. With you distracting him eventually he will forget anything was bothering him and you two could easily move on with your lives, get married, or something." Silence filled the room and the older Holmes waited for his brother's response. After a long wait Sherlock stood and walked out the door without saying a word which gave Mycroft the signal that his little brother had taken his advice.

Anthea came in a minute later taking a seat on Mycroft's lap. They smiled at each other.

"How did it go?" She asked. He didn't answer; instead he threw her on to his desk. They pushed everything out of the way. The heat was rising and they kissed passionately and all Mycroft could think about was John but he decided Anthea would do.

:) :) :)

Sherlock entered the flat finding John nowhere to be seen but he had anticipated that John wouldn't be up at 2am. He decided to lie on the couch and wait from his _boyfriend _wake up. Then Sherlock had a thought, he needed a distraction. Something that John could wake up to and give him happy thoughts but what sort of thing gave people happy thoughts in the morning. He remembered Mrs. Hudson telling him once that if you were going to give someone something then give them something you would want. Sherlock thought about this. Of course John wouldn't want to do an experiment in the morning or examine bodies. Maybe John would like something opposite of that sort of thing. He finally decided and got started.

:) :) :)

John woke to the sound of three noises. The first was the sound of Sherlock yelling, which seemed normal. The second was the sound of television, which was once again was nothing out of the ordinary. But the third sound was unexpected; it was the sound of a fire extinguisher. At the sound of the extinguisher, he immediately got up threw on his robe and ran down the stairs to find out what was happening.

When he ran past the television turning it off and stopped in the entrance of the kitchen. He found Sherlock with the extinguisher putting a fire out on the stove.

"Sherlock?" John asked confused.

"John," Sherlock said happily. "You're awake!" He almost seemed over cheerful as if he was forcing it. John was slightly disturbed.

"What are you doing?" Was all he could manage to ask. Sherlock picked up a pan and showed John what was in it. It was shriveled up burnt bacon. The blondes face showed worry and Sherlock detected it.

"I made you breakfast," He explained.

"Oh, um, I'm not hungry," John said trying to sound polite. Sherlock looked down at the food.

"Well, maybe next time," Sherlock said with a smile.

"Next time I'll make it," John said leaving the kitchen to go get dressed. Sherlock observed his cooking, he had knowledge of cooking but he didn't realize it would be difficult. He decided practice would be good but then again the skill wasn't very necessary if John was going to make it.

**Yay! Another chapter. I expect that I have only one more chapter left to write which I will put up during the weekend.**


	14. Apple or cinnamon

**Sorry for not posting sooner. I've been really busy and I still am, so I thought I might as well finish my fic before I get too busy to do it. **

Sherlock lay on the sofa as usual with three nicotine patches on his arm. He needed to think. John was typing away on his laptop. He had no work today and taking a walk alone would be useless considering that Sherlock was still following him so being alone wouldn't work out.

They had been sitting around like this for a few hours and John felt the need to say something but then he remembered that sometimes Sherlock doesn't speak for days on end. But now wasn't the time for not talking, they are in a relationship, a relationship without sex. John was angry with himself he couldn't understand why he couldn't do it. Then he realized that maybe it was the fact that they didn't have any lubricant. He almost hit himself in the head; it must have been his doctor instincts holding him back from sex with his mate until the proper procedure for two men having sex was taken.

Sherlock's mind was elsewhere. He couldn't stop think of ways to distract John. There had to be some way to gets the doctor's mind off of what was bothering him in the bedroom. What Mycroft did will never be forgiven or forgotten if John can't have sex. Both men got up at the same time.

"I have to go somewhere," They announced in unison. Confused glances were exchanged.

"Where do you need to go?" Sherlock asked.

"I just remembered we're out of milk. Where are you going?" John didn't want to talk to Sherlock about buying lube. Without hesitation Sherlock answered.

"I have to go see someone."

"Who?" John asked wanting to know. Who did Sherlock have to visit on a Sunday?

"Not important," The detective answered rushing out the door while throwing his coat on. John grabbed his coat quickly and headed out the door as well.

:) :) :)

John walked in to a department store. There were lots of people there and he hoped he wouldn't be seen by anyone he knew while buying what he needed. The doctor walked around for a bit and finally came across lubricant that happened to be in a female section of the store. His face became slightly red but he held himself together. He quickly grabbed a tube of lube and got out of there.

Not watching where he was going he bumped in to someone dropping the object in his hand. He looked at the person he bumped in to and in mid 'sorry' he went silent. It was Mycroft and Anthea clinging to his arm. The older Holmes picked up the tube from the floor and looked at it.

"Sex tarts lube," he said reading the bottle. John's went blood red with embarrassment. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about John." He handed the tube to the shorter man who quickly grabbed it and hid it with his hands.

"It's not what you think," John was trying to explain as if being caught by his parents. Mycroft smiled.

"It is what I think and I'm sure you two will have a nice time. Just don't ride my brother to raw," Mycroft giggled and then something unexpected happened. John threw his fist in to the other man's face knocking him to the ground. Without a word and a still red face John quickly walked away. Anthea looked down at the man on the floor with a puzzled look.

"Hopefully, that will give him some closure." He stood up, his face bruised. He and Anthea then continued through the store together.

John left the store, feeling the most embarrassment he had ever felt in his life. He thought buying the lube would have been embarrassing but the male cashier hitting on him didn't make him feel any better. John clenched his slightly aching hand which brought an unexpected smile on his face. Punching Mycroft made him feel good though he didn't understand why he decided to smile and be happy to be happy. Now all the doctor had to do is present the tube to Sherlock tonight.

:) :) :)

As Sherlock walked to opposite way John was walking he thought about following him but then decided against it. He kept walking and then grabbed a taxi. The taxi made its way to the oldest Holmes's house and when it arrived Sherlock found his brother to not be home. He was really looking forward to yelling at his brother but since he wasn't home Sherlock decided to head home himself.

On his way home he looked at stores he was passing by until one caught his eye and he yelled out stop to the taxi driver who had jerked to a stop with surprise. The car behind them almost hit them but missed by a little.

"What was that for?" The driver complained. Sherlock just threw him some money and jumped out of the car. He ran right in to the candle store that caught his eye.

He searched the shelves looking for the right scent. Sherlock wanted the right fragrance for the bedroom but which one. He learned from television that candles can really set the mood. He looked desperately but he couldn't decide what scent John would like. A woman approached Sherlock from behind.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, what scent would be good for having sex?" He asked.

"Oh, um," She wasn't sure what to say. Sherlock waited for an answer until he realized they were just in awkward silence. He grabbed two different candles that he thought might work.

"Which one? Apple? Or cinnamon?" He asked showing the candles to the woman. She looked carefully and finally came up with an answer.

"I like cinnamon best."

"I'll take 20." He smiled. Sherlock bought the candles and headed home. He couldn't help but feel a little excited to show John what he got.

:) :) :)

Sherlock was the first to get home. Upon his return he flung off his coat and went to John's room. John entered the flat 20 minutes later.

"Sherlock?" John called.

"I'm in your room," Sherlock called back. John ran up to his room.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked before he found his room lit up with candles and the smell of cinnamon in the air. "What is going on?" John asked confused. Sherlock was lying on the bed and then quickly got up and embraced John in a hug. The doctor hugged back realizing the purpose of the candles. He then realized what was in his own hand and before getting a chance to explain before showing it to Sherlock it was too late. Sherlock pulled away from John and then grabbed to tube from him.

"Good work John," He said opening the tube and smelling it. John's cheeks went red but the room was to dim for the taller man to notice.

Sherlock kissed John and the other did the same. They made their way to John's bed still making out. They started to strip each other, their bodies rubbing together in heat. John was on top of Sherlock and took his own shirt off and returning to the taller man's lips. Sherlock rolled over on to John. Their bodies became warmer and warmer. John positioned himself while Sherlock put the lube on his hard on. The detective positioned himself. John didn't feel uncomfortable like before, he was ready.

"I'm ready," he said lustfully. With that Sherlock slid in to him and their relationship was consummated.

**Okay, this is the absolute end. Thanks for all your reviews, without them I would be lost.**


End file.
